A cell site may be used as a telecommunications node to provide connection for a wireless service between a user equipment (UE) and a mobile communication network. In some embodiments, cell sites can be elevated, mounted, or co-located with other communications equipment to provide service for a provider's wireless network according to particular location. A cell site may be configured to support one or more wireless technologies and thus may be referred to according to the technology with which it supports, such as being referred to an enhanced Node B (eNB) or base transceiver station. Embodiments of cell sites may vary and take differing form factors, such as independent elevated structures, cell sites include a structure for mounting and/or sheltering elements contained therein or attached thereto, such as a cabinet and/or tower. A cell site may include elements such as transceiver(s), antennas, transmitter(s), receiver(s), digital signal processor(s), electrical power source(s), control electronic(s), and power equipment.